


A Vital Rescue

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [65]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon had been searching for his partner for several minutes, but had not yet been successful.

"Have you seen Illya?" he asked the next person he passed.

"I saw him going to the commissary."

Arriving at the commissary, Napoleon found his partner, along with several other people, tucking into mountains of food.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down opposite Illya.

"I have been called upon to help with a rescue mission," the Russian replied, with absolute seriousness. "The freezer has suffered a breakdown, and this food was in danger of spoiling. The cook requested for us to save it.


End file.
